1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hoof plate, especially made of a soft material, for orthopedic shoeing, having a plate surface facing the hoof and a plate surface facing away from the hoof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such, where necessary slightly wedge-shaped hoof plates for arrangement between hoof and horseshoe, which consist of rubber, are known through use. They serve, in particular, for the protection of the hoof sole and frog, for the height adjustment of the hoof or for the correction of the hoof axis and are used both therapeutically and prophylactically.